


Father Lost

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, aftermath of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith's dad is dead. The shack where he died is still there.





	Father Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Day five of Sheith Month, "The Shack"

Keith’s quiet. Staring at the door to his childhood home like it is a gateway to death itself. Shiro supposes it is in a way. Beyond that door is the final proof that Keith’s father no longer walks among them. He wants to tell his mate not to go in. Grab him, throw him back on the hover bike, and take him away from this place. Away from this pain, but that’s a fantasy of a thought. A wish for a way that he could shoulder this burden for Keith. Instead of standing uselessly by his side.

Keith opens the screen door, and Shiro trails inside after him. The shack smells like death and filth. The police had taken the body, but they left everything else. He’d read once, that when a person died their bowels evacuated. The smear in the middle of the floor tells him in this case it was true. The eternal wind blowing through the cracks has done nothing to alleviate the scent. He should have come here alone first. He should have thought about what the scene would look like. 

The man had been missing for a week before someone thought to check on him. The maggots and the heat had done so much damage the coroner had warned against Keith seeing the body. How could he spend all that time convincing his mate that that wasn’t an image he wanted as the last for his father, and not think about what the room he died in would look like.

“The floor is going to stain. We should clean it before then,” Keith’s voice is a monotone. He’s seeing, reacting, but not processing. Shiro reaches out, touches his mate’s shoulder. Keith shows no sign of noticing. Carefully he turns him around.

“The officer gave us a number for people who specialize in this sort of thing. We should give them a call,” He suggests softly. Keith has been barely there since the call. Alternately in a daze, and crying into Shiro’s shoulder. There is so little he can do to help, but talking Keith out of things like this is something at least.

Keith shakes his head, eyes focused somewhere around Shiro’s chin, “Too expensive. The funeral already costs too much,” Keith’s lower lip is trembling.

“We can manage a little more for this,” Their savings were enough, and even if they weren’t. He’d gladly charge for tutoring if it meant he could spare Keith this.

“No!” Keith’s shout has him flinching back, “We don’t. We don’t w-waste,” Tears are dripping down his mate’s face. A sharp growl as Keith’s digs his fingers into his own hair and yanks, “Dad didn’t, dad wouldn’t,”

Shiro is there, wrapping his arms around his mate and lifting. Heedless of the signs that the other alpha is ready to lash out. This place is hurting Keith. He can take a few bites to remove him from it. A few steps backwards and they are out the door. He presses him against the wall. Surrounds him and hides him from the world that has done him harm.

Keith’s nails are sharp points against his chest. Blubbering voice nonsensical through his shaking sobs. Shiro can’t reach into his mind and scoop out the pain, so he does the only thing left for him. Keep him close and protect him from everything he can.

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back, people were wondering when in the Alpha/Alpha Verse Keith lost his father. When the Shack prompt came up for day five of Sheith month, the idea hit me to kill two birds with one stone. Enjoy a little step back into one of my larger series.
> 
> Next time I enter this verse, hopefully it will be for fluff.


End file.
